falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Waffenschieber-Hauptquartier (Fallout: New Vegas)
(exterior) (interior) |fußzeile = Werkstatt }} Das Waffenschieber-Hauptquartier ist ein Ort im Mojave-Ödland. Es ist genau südlich von Freeside gelegen und wird von der Fraktion der Waffenschieber betrieben, die sich auf die Herstellung und Verkauf von Schusswaffen Spezialisiert haben. Beschreibung Das Gebäude besteht aus einem Stockwerk mit einem großen Empfangsraum und einigen kleinen Räumen. Vom Eingang aus direkt gegenüber liegt eine Werkstatt. In der Werkstatt steht ein Terminal, das man für die Quest Verlass dich auf mich von Alice McLafferty braucht. Links vom Eingang liegt ein kleiner Wohnbereich. Dort liegt auch die Küche, wo die beiden Badezimmer entspringen. Wenn man die Fabrik einfach so betritt, gilt das als unerlaubt und die Angestellten werden feindlich. Innerhalb gibt es eine einzelne Wache und mehrere Waffenschmiede. Die Wache bleibt dauerhaft in der Küche. Die drei Schmiede schlafen nachts, die Wache nicht. Sollte der Spieler tagsüber einbrechen, laufen sie gerade vom Bett in die Werkstatt. Auch wenn die Wachen einen angreifen, kann man sich alle Items nehmen, ohne Karma zu verlieren. Selbst der Verkaufotron vor der Tür verkauft weiterhin Sachen, obwohl alle anderen feindlich sind. Ist man gerade in einem Gefecht mit Wachen, lehnt er jeglichen Handel ab. Nennenswerte Beute * 1 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap in the little basket next to the metal table in the lobby. The basket contains three empty Sunset Sarsaparillas, and the cap can be found in the bottom. * One assault carbine, plasma pistol, and one laser rifle are found in the room In front of you when entering. * Skill magazine Future Weapons Today in the small desk in the back of the building where the bathrooms are. Another skill magazine, Fixin' Things, is in the duffle bag where the bathtub is. Infos & Notizen * Inventory changes on Wednesday and Sunday. This can be useful for buying weapon mods. * The Gun Runners appear as the 10 of hearts on the collector's edition card deck. * Killing anyone on the premises does not give negative karma or affect reputation with any faction, making the guards a very good source of free combat armor. * Killing any or all of the Gun Runners' gunsmiths and guards will not prevent you from purchasing items from Vendortron. * The weapons seen against the wall in the Vendortron kiosk are just static models, not actual weapons, and cannot be picked up even by using glitches and console commands. * After the player finishes Honest Hearts, the Gun Runners will start selling .45 Auto pistols and .45 Auto submachine guns, along with .45 Auto rounds and will always stock both of the weapon mods for the Honest Hearts weapons. * The interior of the building is single-story but the exterior has three floors. * There is a poster near the Gun Runners work space, featuring a turtle and a saying from a 1950's advertisement telling children to "Duck and Cover" in the case of an Atomic Bomb explosion. * There is a Companion dismissal terminal on the outside wall of the box where the Vendortron is located, post patch 1.4. * If the guards respawn after being killed, them turning hostile might also cause Isaac to turn hostile toward you. In order to interact with Isaac, you must wait for the Gun Runners to turn neutral again after some time. * Archimedes II is able to penetrate through the Vendortron's bulletproof shack, causing it to be hostile. However, it cannot be killed. * Weapons sold at Gun Runners are not actually in 100 percent condition, but at 98 percent. Bugs * The Vendortron in front of the Gun Runners' main gate has a bug in which purchased items are fully repaired after the point-of-sale. This is obviously exploitable, as it allows players to sell old used gear for expected prices, re-buy the same gear at the expected markup, and receive a full (and free) repair in the process. It is important to note that this bug will not reveal itself until after conversation with the Vendortron is fully terminated, after which time the player will discover the item to be fully repaired. After reselling the newly repaired item back to the Vendortron (for a substantial profit), the player may discover that the Vendortron's inventory now contains two copies of the same item: One which is fully repaired, and a second which will have the same repair level as the original item, making it possible to exploit the same piece of gear repeatedly. Note: This bug does not occur reliably - see Talk page for details. * Upon buying items to use on the reloading bench (such as primers, shells, and powder) the game will crash after trying to come out of the bartering mode, but only after the items have been purchased. * If Vendertron's caps exceed around 30,000 it will not go below this, no matter how much you sell to him. This is not exploitable as everything you sell will not award you the designated value and will simply give the weapons over to Vendortron. * The store may not update when the gate to the Gun Runners' base is opened. * It is possible to be super-bounced into the air in front of the Gun Runners store, after trading inventory with a companion and turning around to face the Vendortron. This leads to the player character dying from the fall, unless the player is able to land on the roof of the Vendertron's kiosk, then fall to the ground * After visiting the Gun Runners the game may crash on next Save. * When you exhaust the Vendortron's caps, save the game and exit to Xbox dashboard. When you play game and load your save, the Vendortron's caps will be replenished. * If you try to attack Vendortron through the glass of the store and then enter the building, it will then appear in the Gun Runners building, and there is no way to defeat it as it seems to be invincible. * The Vendortron sometimes spawns outside of the store. * If you attempt to attack the Vendortron through the glass, (most likely with a unarmed or melee weapon) you may end up killing it. He usually contains some microfusion cells and Altmetall or scrap electronics. * The three gunsmiths may not attack you when you are shooting them. Instead, they will continue to work and watch you, as if you are doing nothing wrong. * If you sell a modded weapon to Vendortron, buying it back will cause all of the weapon's mods to vanish. * The Gun Runner Guards might never respawn again. * If the guards do respawn, they will be hostile. It is unknown why, as they may have been "resurrected" by the game and due to former hostilities, will shoot you on sight. * Sometimes upon visiting the Gun Runners store for the first time at a lower level, the Vendortron's weapon inventory may have all of the guns that are normally available at a later level, bypassing the level requirements for the Vendortron to stock those items. * Upon fast-traveling, the player might hear a slow ticking kind of noise, and when the Vendortron is spoken to once, he will say "the store is currently closed due to unforeseen circumstances. Please try again later." After visiting a second time, everything goes back to normal. * On very rare occasions, Isaac will oddly disappear even when you're seeing him. He will not reappear no matter how long you wait. * There are a few energy cells on a workbench in the Gun Runners building. When the player attempts to pick them up, they fall through the workbench, becoming unobtainable. Galerie 10 of Hearts.jpg|Collector's Edition Spielkarte en:Gun_Runners_(Fallout:_New_Vegas) es:Contrabandistas (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Оружейники (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Зброярі (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:军火贩子(地点) Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Orte